The Wolf Child
by MusicWeaver
Summary: Anna has been raised by Lupa and her wolf pack since before she can remember. All she knows about herself is that she is a demigod. This is the story of her life, told in short scenes or episodes.
1. Chapter 1

This story consists of a bunch of separate episodes in the life of my OC. Chapters are not necessarily in order and are of various lengths. In this chapter, italicized dialogue is in Latin.

First Friend

Something was going on, Anna could tell. She didn't know what it was, but the pack seemed agitated. That morning, something had occurred—all she could find out was that there had been some sort of message. Then, four wolves, including Lupa, had left the denning area, and Anna knew that they weren't going hunting. No one would tell her anything else, so Anna spent the morning playing with all the pups. She had almost forgotten about the strange feeling of that morning when she heard crying. It was not the hungry whine or the pained howl of her brother and sister pups; it was the heartbroken wail that Anna heard from her own mouth when she woke up after a nightmare.  
_"What is it?"_ she asked her brothers and sisters. They cocked their heads and flicked their ears and sniffed the air.  
_"A human!"_ Lyna was the first to speak.  
_"Yes, yes! A human!"_ the others were quick to agree.  
_"And it's a little human, like you Anna,"_ Morel said. Morel was one of the older pups, and his nose was already exceptionally good.  
_"Another human?"_ Anna asked. _"Like me? Not one of the big ones that come visit Lupa?"_ The only humans that Anna had seen were much taller than her. Her mother, Akarra, said that they were "adolescents" which meant that they weren't full grown, but they were a lot bigger than Anna.  
_"No, this one is little,"_ Morel confirmed. _"Maybe even littler than you."_  
_"Anyway,"_ said Lyna, _"the big ones never cry like that."_ Three-year-olds have a very short attention span, but Lyna's words reminded Anna that this new human was crying, and she knew that whenever she cried, she was very sad, and she wanted to be cuddled. So she said:  
_"Come, come! We have to go see it. It is very sad and maybe we can help it not be sad."_ Anna hurried off on her little toddler legs toward the sound of crying, followed by some ten or twelve of the pups. When they reached a ring of older wolves, most of the pups stopped, not sure if they were allowed to pass. But Anna could still hear the cries, so she slipped through on her hands and knees, followed by two of her siblings, Landon and Kira. Then she could see the source of the cries. It was a little human, like Morel said, even smaller than Anna herself. She had to go around a little to see his face, but then she could see that he had skin about the color of hers, but his hair was golden, not black like hers, and his eyes were bright blue, like the summer sky. Tears streamed down his cheeks, and Anna hurried forward to sit on the ground in front of him.

"_Hello,"_ she said. _"You do not have to be sad. You are safe."_ The little boy was so surprised to see another person that he stopped wailing, though tears still dripped down his cheeks. He stared at her, and at Landon and Kira, who sat on either side of Anna, but he didn't speak. She cocked her head to one side.  
_"Do you talk?"_ she asked, _"or are you too little?"_ He just blinked at her.  
_"Anna,"_ came Lupa's voice. _"He does not yet speak Latin. Do you remember the English I taught you?"_ Anna looked over her shoulder at the pack leader.  
_"Oh!"_ she said. _"Yes! I remember!"_ then she looked back at the little boy.  
"Hello," she said again. "I'm Anna. Who're you?" Now the little boy ducked his head shyly.  
"Jason," he said. Anna smiled at him.  
"Hi Jason," she said. "This is Landon, and this is Kira." Jason looked up again at the pups on either side of Anna.  
"Wolfs," he said. Anna nodded.  
"Yes, they're wolfs. They're my brother and sister." Jason smiled a little.  
"Hello," he said.  
"Hello," the pups replied. They knew a bit of English, but not much. They had not been with Anna when Lupa was teaching her.

"_Jason will be staying with us," _Lupa said. "_Why don't you take him to get some fruit to eat?" _Anna glanced at Lupa and then looked back to Jason.  
"Are you hungry?" she asked. He nodded. Anna grinned and climbed to her feet. Then she held out her hand to the boy. "Come on," she said, "I will get some berries for you. They are yummy!" Jason looked around at all the wolves, then back at Anna. She smiled encouragingly at him. He bit his lip, then finally reached out and took her hand. Anna pulled him up and led him out of the circle of wolves, which parted to let them pass. Anna looked at the little boy walking beside her. His blue eyes were still wide with uncertainty and a little fear, but he had come with her. That was a start. Anna decided that if he was staying with them, she would do everything she could to be his friend. Starting with getting him some food.


	2. Chapter 2: Sparring

A brief episode in the life of Anna and Jason. This scene takes place about four years after "First Friend."

Sparring

A pine dryad watched from her tree as the two demigod children circled each other within a ring of wolf pups. The elder of the two was a girl with black hair and sea green eyes, maybe 7 years old. The younger was a boy of maybe 6, with golden-blond hair and electric blue eyes.

Suddenly, the boy lunged, going for the girl's waist to take her down. The girl sidestepped, grabbing his arm to yank him off balance. Adapting quickly, the boy used his momentum and her grip on his arm to swing around and slam into her, knocking her back a step. They fought back and forth for a couple minutes, until the girl caught the boy as he rushed low at her side and flipped him onto his back, dropping herself to sit on top of him, her hands pinning his shoulders to the forest floor. The boy thrashed, and his struggle caused electricity to crackle on his skin.

"OW!" The girl shouted. "Jason, stop shocking me!" But she didn't let go, and her cry of pain was enough to make the boy stop fighting.

"Okay, Anna," he said resignedly. "You won. Again." The wolves yipped and howled in congratulations to Anna, and she stood, holding out her hand to help Jason up.

"You're getting better," she said. He wrinkled his nose.

"Not better enough," he replied. Anna laughed and reached over to ruffle his blond hair.

"You'll get there, frater minor," she promised, using the Latin for 'little brother'.


End file.
